ILUSION
by PATITO FANFICS
Summary: Tengo 13 años y estoy enamorada del novio de mi hermana ¿Qué puedo hacer?.   Minific. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos porque no soporto la espera de Amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCCIÓN<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo tenía 13 años, mi hermana Rosalie acababa de cumplir los 20 y papá le regaló un auto.<p>

Estaba usado y algo despintado pero era suyo completamente, que envidia.

Pero no era el auto lo que en realidad le envidiaba, ni siquiera su rubia cabellera, ni su rostro de porcelana o su escultural cuerpo. Lo que de veras me daba envidia era el guapísimo chico que tenía por novio.

Y no entendía porque andaban juntos si se la pasaban discutiendo todo el tiempo. Pero luego de enfadarse ella lo buscaba y acababan reconciliándose.

Cuando él llegaba a casa a visitarla, sentía que mi mundo se detenía y sólo daba vueltas alrededor de aquel hombre perfecto: Edward Cullen.

Era muy alto, tal vez porque yo apenas llegaba al metro cincuenta.

Tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo, de un verde que no podría comparar con nada, su cabello alborotado me hacía soñar con que era un motociclista.

Pero era alguien inalcanzable, jamás se fijaría en mí. Era sólo una ILUSIÓN.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas aquí con otro fic, esta vez es uno muy corto, apenas tiene 4 capítulos pero es entretenido. Las espero también en mi otra cuenta: Patito Fanfics Pasión (link en mi perfil) sólo a las que sean mayores de edad.<p>

Iré actualizando y terminando mis fics en este mes, pues ya estoy a punto de reventar, no lo había compartido antes pero es una hermosa noticia, estoy de casi 7 meses de embarazo, motivo por el cual casi no he escrito. Creo que el baby me ha bloqueado bastante y me he dedicado a cosas más maternas como tejer y bordar (es en serio, las benditas hormonas son traicioneras)

Bueno espero que les guste esta pequeña locura (el fic) y me dejen sus lindos comentarios.

Besitos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos porque no soporto la espera de Amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que Edward me enseñaba a hacer trucos con una cuerda, la enredaba en su mano y hacía figuras, yo aplaudía y sonreía con cada nueva forma que me mostraba.<p>

—Iremos al cine mamá— escuché a Rose despidiéndose de mi madre.

—Ey Rose, ya sabes cómo es tu padre…— mamá empezó a decirle lo mismo que papá repetía cuando mi hermana pedía permisos y casi salto de emoción. Como siempre mi hermana empezó a replicar.

—Creo que hoy también nos acompañarás — me sonrió Edward.

—Prometo sentarme muy lejos y no molestar— hice un puchero, pero por dentro bailaba de felicidad. Salir con Edward, era lo que más esperaba cada día.

Rose siempre me ignoraba y yo me esforzaba por alejarme y no molestarlos, pero era porque no me gustaba ver sus arrumacos.

Edward siempre me trataba como a una señorita y no como una niña. Él era amable y gentil, me abría las puertas y me dejaba pasar primero, bueno a las dos, pero me hacía sentir especial.

—Tú no molestas Bella… creo que Rose quería ver una película de terror— dijo arrugando un poco su frente, se veía tan mono cuando hacía eso. Por salir con ellos sería capaz de entrar a ver una de esas películas aunque me den pesadillas en la noche.

—Puedo entrar a otra sala si quieren— dije algo triste, sabía que no podrían llevarme con ellos pues no tenía edad suficiente.

—No, es peligroso, si salimos juntos debes mantenerte cerca. Ya sé, veremos algo divertido, he tenido mucho trabajo y necesito reír— sonrió.

— ¿Muchos pacientes?— pregunté, amaba saber que hacía cada día y él amablemente me relataba algunas de sus anécdotas. Estaba empezando sus prácticas en el hospital de la ciudad, era su último semestre en la universidad y quería especializarse en cardiología.

—Sí, hoy me tocó en emergencias— traté de no mostrar horror, me aterraba la sangre pero quería escuchar cómo le había ido. No por nada me la pasaba mirando Dr. House, Gray anatomy y todos los programas médicos que había. Sólo para poder hablar con él.

— ¿Algún herido grave?— dejó la cuerda a un lado y se tornó algo serio.

—Sí, llegó una jovencita, no parecía mayor de 15 años, fue atacada. Debes tener mucho cuidado, cuando salgas de la escuela ven directo a casa, no hables con extraños y no aceptes ningún regalo— se oía como mi padre o como mi hermano mayor si lo tuviera.

—No, claro que no, lo sé muy bien. Pero la chica ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Está bien ahora?— me apenaba esa historia.

—Su nombre es Bree, tiene muchos golpes pero se recuperará— me aseguró.

—Rayos, otra vez debemos llevarnos a la niña— entró Rose cortando nuestra interesante conversación.

—No soy una niña… y no voy a molestar— me quejé.

—Bien, vámonos— casi gritó. Edward se levantó y salimos. Como siempre él me abrió la puerta del auto y me subí feliz.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— le preguntó Edward a mi hermana, hacía casi una hora que él había llegado a casa y no habían hablado nada porque ella se demoraba demasiado en arreglarse.

—Bien, me van a asignar casos de seguimiento a tutores— ella había empezado a trabajar en el departamento de justicia, se había graduado recién de trabajadora social.

—Vaya felicitaciones, ¿eso es un ascenso?— preguntó él entusiasmado.

—No, es sólo mas carga de trabajo— se quejó ella.

—Pero pensé que te gustaba— Vi por el retrovisor esa mirada, siempre que ella mostraba o decía algo así él tenía una cara de decepción. Es que ellos dos eran opuestos pero no se daban cuenta.

— ¿Podríamos sólo salir y dejar de hablar de trabajo? Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó mi hermana.

—Trabaje todo el día, así que no tengo mucho de qué hablar— sonrió él.

Llegamos y entramos a mirar una película de Eddie Murphi, me senté varias filas delante de ellos.

Antes de volver a casa fuimos a la heladería.

—Dos de fresa ¿Cuál quieres Rose?— sonreí al escuchar pedir a Edward, él sabía cuál era mi helado favorito pero no el de mi hermana.

—Vainilla francesa y que sea light por favor— Rose siempre estaba a dieta, no entendía porque.

—Edward… ¿sabes algo del residentado?— preguntó Rose cuando nos sentamos.

Eso era algo delicado, no sabía si quedarme o salir a dar una vuelta. Mi hermana quería que Edward hiciera el residentado médico, que es como una especialización, en el hospital donde estaba de prácticas Pero yo sabía que el mejor lugar para hacer eso era en Dallas.

—Me llegó una carta hoy, me aceptaron en el Memorial Hospital— lo miré de pronto, sabía que ese era el mejor hospital de cardiología y que sólo admitían a 20 residentes al año. Las plazas eran muy peleadas, sólo recibían a los mejores. Casi salté de mi silla.

— ¡Felicidades!— no pude contenerme y lo abracé, sabía que eso significaba que se marcharía a vivir lejos y que tal vez no lo veríamos muy seguido pero me sentía tan orgullosa.

—Gracias Bella— él sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando regresé a mi silla vi el rostro de mi hermana, parecía una olla de presión a punto de estallar. Miré a Edward asustada y tomé una cucharada grande de mi helado.

—Voy por una bebida— dije y salí de allí. No soportaba ver cuando Rose se ponía así. Fui hacia la caja y pedí un jugo de fresa, adoraba esa fruta, hasta mis colonias y mi shampoo tenía ese aroma.

Cuando volvía pude escucharlos, estaban discutiendo, así que no me acerqué.

— ¿Un año entero? Edward, dijiste que podrías hacer el residentado aquí, porque tienes que irte tan lejos— decía ella.

—Es una buena oportunidad que no la puedo dejar pasar— trataba de excusarse.

—Y nosotros, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?— a mi hermana le temblaban las manos de rabia.

—Rose, no voy a irme del país, siempre quise ir hacer la especialidad en Dallas.

—Parece que no tomas nuestra relación en serio— se quejó ella.

—Eso no es cierto—

—Siempre hay algo más importante que yo, la universidad, el hospital, tu especialidad, ¿luego qué? Vas a hacer alguna maestría o doctorado.

—De hecho quisiera hacer un doctorado… más adelante— dijo él muy serio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso cuantos años te tomará? ¿Cinco, diez? ¿Cuánto años crees que te voy a esperar?—

— ¿Esperar?— arrugó la frente.

—Veo que no tienes intenciones serias conmigo—

—Otra vez eso…—

—Pero yo quiero una casita y unos niños que cuidar— mi hermana decía que tenía vocación de madre, su mayor sueño era tener muchos hijos.

— ¿Aun somos muy jóvenes para eso no crees?, no entiendo porque correr.

—No quiero ser una madre vieja, después de los 30 es más difícil adelgazar—

—Es todo lo que te importa, verte bien…— murmuró él.

—No es cierto, muchas de mis amigas tienes bebes hermosos…

—Rose no estoy listo para casarme aun nos falta mucho por vivir—

—Lo ves. Nunca fuiste en serio conmigo, si en verdad me amaras como dices…

—No seas manipuladora, porque no simplemente esperamos, tal vez este tiempo separados nos ayude…— me dolía mucho ver cuando se peleaban porque tenía miedo que un día Edward se cansara y no volviera más. Y yo lo iba a echar de menos, lo extrañaría tanto.

—Hola pequeña ¿Cómo se llama el jugo que tomas?— me preguntó un tipo rubio con una coleta graciosa. Parecía buena persona pero sus ojos me dieron escalofríos.

—Es un Pikis frozen tiene fresas, leche y vainilla— le dije mostrándole.

—Tal vez podrías convencer a mi hermanita que lo beba, a ella sólo el gusta tomar sodas.

—Las sodas le hacen daño a los dientes— le dije.

— ¿Crees que podrías hablarle? Está afuera y no quiere pasar— miré hacia la calle pero no vi a ninguna niña. –Es tímida, está tras ese arbusto ¿Me ayudas?— le dije que sí con la cabeza y salimos del lugar.

No vi a nadie afuera y me asusté un poco porque no había gente.

—Debe haberse subido al auto, voy por ella— dijo él. Di unos pasos hacia atrás porque me pareció todo muy raro. — ¿No vienes?— llamó el hombre.

—No, yo espero aquí— no terminé de hablar y él me tomó de un brazo y me tapó la boca. Apenas sus dedos tocaron mis labios lo mordí tan fuerte como pude y sólo se me ocurrió llamar a alguien.

— ¡Edward!— grité con todas mis fuerzas, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no recuerdo más.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Bellita, eso le pasa por hacerle caso a un desconocido. ¿Podrá salvarla Edward?<em>

_Gracias a todas por sus coments, besitos._

_PATITO_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos porque no soporto la espera de Amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Me desperté aturdida, las paredes eran blancas y estaba en bata en una cama.<p>

Traté de levantarme pero alguien me detuvo.

—Qué bueno que despertaste— era él, Edward estaba a mi lado.

—Hola… ay no, lo siento, fui una tonta— comprendí lo que me había pasado, ese tipo de la heladería quiso raptarme y yo caí.

—Claro que no, yo fui el tonto, no te cuidamos como debíamos, estábamos discutiendo y tuviste que irte para darnos espacio— se lamentaba.

—Pero ya están bien ¿verdad? ¿Todo se arregló entre ustedes? –pregunté.

—No es tan fácil, después de eso discutimos por haberte descuidado, creo que esto no da para más— casi rompo a llorar.

— ¿Ya no vas a volver?— pregunté.

—Rose y yo decidimos separarnos, creo que cada uno debe seguir con su vida, yo quiero hacer muchas cosas todavía y ella… pues…

—Quiere niños, lo sé, hasta tiene los nombres de sus hijos elegidos. Si es niña se llamará Lilian y si es niño Ralph— Edward sonrió.

— ¿Ralph?— hizo una mueca.

— ¿Suena horrible verdad? Me parece nombre de perro. Me va a dar mucha tristeza no verte por las tardes—le confesé.

—A mí también. Por favor cuídate mucho, jamás vuelvas a confiar en ningún extraño. Ese tipo… era el que atacó a Bree, ella lo identificó—

— ¿Tú lo capturaste?— le sonreí.

—Tú me llamaste, así que corrí a buscarte y pude evitar que te pasara algo peor— arregló un mechón de mi cabello y casi suelto un gran suspiro.

—Eres mi héroe— le sonreí.

—Descansa Bella, volveré más tarde porque estoy de guardia. Tienes un golpe fuerte, aquí— toco suavemente un lado de mi cabeza y yo hice una mueca de dolor.

Esperé a que volviera pero mis padres vinieron y me llevaron antes que él pudiera visitarme otra vez.

Unos meses después fui al hospital a hablar con él, no soportaba su ausencia. Había ido varias veces esperando verlo pero no había tenido suerte de encontrarlo desocupado.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?— me sonrió.

—Bien, quería saber cuándo te vas— solo pensar que tal vez no lo volvería a ver me dolía mucho.

—En una semana— dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Tan pronto?— gemí.

— ¿Tu hermana te ha enviado?— preguntó a la defensiva.

—No… he venido por mi misma— no vi decepción en su rostro.

Conversamos y reímos, me gustaba que Edward no me viera como la niña molesta que Rose me acusaba de ser. A él parecían divertirle mis comentarios.

Me despedí con un fuerte abrazo. Es la primera vez que sentí a mi corazón entristecer.

Pasaron los años y poco a poco su nombre dejó de mencionarse en casa, incluso yo sólo lo decía de vez en cuando para mí misma.

Rose se comprometió dos años después con su nuevo novio Emmett. Él era muy chistoso, me hacía reír y siempre andaba bromeando, su carácter juguetón era exactamente lo que necesitaba mi hermana.

Se casaron cuando ella descubrió que estaba embarazada. Fue una bonita fiesta, toda la familia se reunió.

Ya nadie recordaba a Edward, pero yo no podía olvidarlo, siempre que pensaba en él lo hacía con nostalgia.

— ¿Eres feliz Rose?— le pregunte una noche que fui a visitarla y a jugar con mis sobrinos. Daniel tenía 6 años y Lilian de 2 años, eran adorables.

—Mucho Bella, soy feliz con Emmett y mis hijos. Son todo lo que soñé. Tengo trabajo por horas, el dinero no me falta y pronto podremos construir la piscina para los chicos— se veía contenta. — ¿Por qué preguntas?— me miró con suspicacia.

—Es sólo que… bueno cuando era niña creía que te casarías con Edward— dije triste.

— ¿Con Edward Cullen? No hubiera durado mucho, éramos tan diferentes. Yo tenía mis sueños, quería una familia y él… él sólo quería títulos, estudiar, su vida era su carrera. Eso fue hace tanto, no sé porque todavía lo recuerdas— sonrió.

Hacía tiempo que yo había terminado la universidad y trabajaba en un periódico, era editora de sociales. No me gustaba mucho el puesto pero alguien debía hacer ese trabajo.

Y cada vez que podía o me sentía triste y cuando nadie me miraba abría un buscador y tecleaba su nombre: Edward Cullen.

Cada vez había una página nueva en donde lo mencionaban, lástima que en ninguna encontré una foto. La última vez que lo vi, lucía grandioso ¿Cómo se vería ahora? ¿Habría ganado peso? ¿Cómo le sentarían los años? Debía tener 30, casi 31, su cumpleaños sería el siguiente mes.

Ni siquiera eso había podido olvidar. El 20 de junio, cada año hacía un pastel en honor a Edward. Odio admitirlo pero incluso colocaba velas y cantaba. Soy patética.

Lo último que supe de él fue hace seis meses, vi su nombre en una página de médicos sin fronteras como voluntario para ir a Sudáfrica.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? En algún lugar del mundo haciendo lo que más le gustaba: ayudar personas.

Era mi héroe, el mundo necesitaba uno.

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo pasa, nuestra Bella creció, ya no es la niña traviesa que era pero todavía no puede olvidar su primera ilusión. ¿Dónde estará Edward?<em>

_Patito_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos porque no soporto la espera de Amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Odiaba llegar tarde, pero al salir de casa manché mi vestido y tuve que subir a ponerme otro, fue difícil decidir.<p>

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Renée, mi madre. Todos se reunirían en casa, estaba demasiado formal lo confieso pero quería impresionar a mamá, creo que era un complejo que no superaba.

Renée siempre había dicho que de sus dos hijas la más hermosa era Rose, eso saltaba a la vista pero tampoco quería sentirme el patito feo.

Tomé un taxi y en 15 minutos estacionaba en frente de mi antigua casa. Mi hermana había cumplido su sueño y vivía al lado. Que práctico. Yo me fui apenas pude, no era mi idea quedarme cerca de mis padres toda la vida.

Bajé del taxi y miré a alguien de espaldas observando la casa.

Nunca superé el miedo a los extraños y me asusté un poco. Traté de caminar lo más despacio posible para que no me notara y poder entrar a casa sin que repare en mí, pero tropecé, mi vestido se enredó con las correas de mis zapatos. ¡Ay, por qué seré tan torpe!

Casi me doy de narices contra el pavimento.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó alguien a mi lado.

Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Busque sus ojos de inmediato, no podía creerlo, lo había visto en mis sueños tantas veces, era él, en persona ¿Qué hacía aquí?

— ¡Edward!— me emocioné tanto que sin pensarlo me arrojé a sus brazos instintivamente.

—Disculpe… ¿nos conocemos?— preguntó titubeante, si decidirse a abrazarme.

— ¿No me recuerdas? Todavía tengo mi cuerdita para que juguemos a la figuras— le dije al oído, no quería soltarlo.

— ¿Bella?— susurró. Estaba tan feliz de verlo que me abracé más aún.

No me parecía tan alto ahora pero sí seguía siendo el hombre más guapo del mundo, al menos lo era para mí.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal África?— apenas lo solté empecé a preguntarle, quería que me contara todo lo que había hecho, cómo antes; que me detallara todo lo que había visto y conocido.

Me miró sorprendido, dio un paso hacia atrás y me evaluó de arriba abajo. Me ruboricé un poco pero no perdí la sonrisa.

—Has crecido— dijo medio asustado.

—Pues sí. Han pasado poco mas de 9 años desde la última vez que nos vimos— le sonreí. –Espero no decepcionarte— no sabía porque pero no quería que se fuera.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Sería prudente que entrara conmigo a la fiesta de mi madre? ¿Rose se molestaría? Pero la pregunta más importante… ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué Edward había vuelto después de tantos años? La verdad me golpeó muy fuerte. Edward había regresado a ver a mi hermana. Y ella estaba casada y tenía una hermosa familia. No podía permitir que se vean, no sin antes contarle y pedirle que si aún sentía algo por mi hermana, no pusiera en peligro su hogar.

—No, claro que no Bella, es sólo que… te traje algo y no creo que te sirva ahora—miró un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que traía entre sus manos.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, gracias— sonreí. Usualmente no me gustan los regalos ni las sorpresas pero Edward se había acordado de mí, eso en verdad me conmovió. Me lo dio, lo estrujé entre mis manos, se sentía suave.

— ¿Cómo sabias que anduve por África? Me pregunto.

—Te googleé— llevé mi mano a mis labios pero ya lo había dicho, debía sonarle estúpido, sentí una risa calidad y varonil.

— ¿Están celebrando algo en tu casa?— preguntó.

—Sí, es el cumpleaños de mamá— a la que por cierto no le haría gracia que llegara con el ex novio de su hija favorita, pero Edward no debía saber eso.

—Oh, no quería molestar, yo sólo, venía a…— si claro, a ver a mi hermana, no tenía ni que decirlo.

—No molestas Edward, es sólo que… tal vez no sea buena idea entrar ahora. ¿Qué dices si vamos a aquella heladería cerca del cine?— le ofrecí.

—Pensé que venías al compromiso en tu casa— advirtió.

—Renée volverá a cumplir años en 12 meses, pero no sé cuando vuelva a verte— ok eso sonó más que patético pero era la verdad. Él sonrió.

—Bien. Mi auto está cerca— me ofreció su brazo, feliz lo tomé y caminamos. Me abrió la puerta como antes, sólo que esta vez del copiloto. Ya no más ir en el asiento trasero.

— ¿Qué me trajiste?— dije mientras conducía. Miré el paquete sin decidirme a abrirlo.

—Como te dije… tal vez no te agrade ahora— sonrió. Estaba loco ¿Cómo no podría agradarme un regalo suyo?

—Lo abriré cuando tenga mi helado en frente— le dije muy contenta.

Llegamos a la heladería, ahora era más grande, también vendían café y pizzas.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?— me preguntó sonriendo.

—A menos que tú hayas cambiado de gustos— le contesté.

—Todavía me encantan las fresas— susurró.

Me fui a sentar esperándolo. Moría por rasgar aquel papel y descubrir el obsequio.

—Su helado señorita— se sentó a mi lado y tuve que hacer todo mi esfuerzo para que el suspiro que pugnaba por salir de mis labios no fuera evidente.

—Gracias. Mmmm, delicioso— dije probando una cucharada.

—Ahora sí. Ábrelo— dijo algo preocupado.

Con cuidado abrí la envoltura. Quería mostrarle que había madurado, ya no era la nena que despedazaba el papel cuando me traían un obsequio de cumpleaños.

Me quedé muda mirando aquella… ¿muñeca? Estaba hecha de telas muy simples, casi podría decir que eran de telar. Pero se parecía mucho a mí. Tenía el mismo vestido azul que yo usaba de niña, el cabello corto y la raya al costado. Y las mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Si, era yo.

Miré a Edward anonadada. Me parecía increíble que me trajera una réplica mía desde tan lejos.

—Sé que ya estás grande para jugar a las muñecas, me doy cuenta de ello— me recorrió con la vista. –Pero mandé a hacer una mini Bella para ti, casi desde que llegué a Limpopo es la provincia más al norte de Sudáfrica— parecía que se estaba excusando.

Él me recordaba, incluso allá, en su servicio de médico, me tenía presente. Ese era mi mejor regalo. Y aunque ya no juegue con muñecas, no me separaría de ésta ni para dormir. Bueno no hay que ser tan fanática, podría dejarla por el día en mi habitación mientras iba a trabajar.

— Creo que podría volver a jugar con ellas— le sonreí. –Pero cuéntame, que has estado haciendo tan lejos, ¿estás de paso ahora? ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?— las preguntas simplemente salían atropelladas de mi boca.

—Me tomaría un par de días contarte todo lo que me ha pasado. Ha sido sensacional este último viaje, aunque me picó un escorpión por eso regresé antes de tiempo. Y no estoy de paso, me quedaré unos meses para hacer un doctorado sobre enfermedades tropicales— sonrió.

—Pues empieza a contar, tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte— me imaginaba a Edward en alguna aldea remota, con niños de color en sus rodillas mientras él los examinaba. Bueno, tal vez mis pensamientos estaban más guiados por fotos de la pobreza extrema que tanto circulaban en internet.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Bella? Veo que te has convertido en una mujer, muy hermosa por cierto. Debes tener docenas de pretendientes— sonrió.

—Ah mi vida no es interesante, estudié literatura pero trabajo en un periódico chismoso y no hay pretendientes… al menos nadie importante. Quiero que me cuentes de África— le urgí.

—Me alegra oír eso… ¿África? es un lugar hermoso e intimidante, parece que los colores son más intensos allá…—empezó a contarme muchas cosas pero todavía me preguntaba si lo primero que dijo fue por lo de los pretendientes.

Ah, no te hagas ilusiones Bella, es tu amigo, y ex novio de tu hermana. Si viera a Rosalie ahora no creo que opine lo mismo de ti. Ella aún mantenía su figura, sólo que sus pechos y su cola ahora se veían mejor que antes. Y su larga cabellera rubia era inigualable. Sí, yo jamás podría competir con ella.

— ¿Y qué hacía un cardiólogo tan lejos?— le recriminé, jamás había entendido porque se fue tan lejos si la cardiología en este país estaba en su auge, con tanta gente obesa y que comía chatarra era obvio que estemos liderando las estadísticas de infartos.

—La verdad me especialicé en enfermedades tropicales. Cuando estaba en Dallas tuvimos un paciente que llegó con una extraña enfermedad al corazón producto de una picadura de una mamba negra, una serpiente africana, desde entonces no pude evitar interesarme por las enfermedades raras y terminé haciendo una maestría sobre la malaria— solté una carcajada al saber eso. Edward siempre había sido muy curioso, creo que eso teníamos en común.

—Qué bueno que Rose no se quedó a esperarte porque se habría hecho vieja— dije sin querer, él rió conmigo.

— ¿Y cómo está tu hermana?— lo que me temía. Empezó el interrogatorio.

—Bien. Tengo dos preciosos sobrinos, Daniel y Lilian— su rostro no me pareció variar mucho, esperaba ver un gesto de decepción.

— ¿No hay ningún Ralph?— sonrió. También me reí de eso.

—No. Emmett, mi cuñado se opuso a ese nombre, su labrador se llamaba así— ambos rompimos a reír en el acto.

—Me alegro por ella, que bueno que tiene la familia que tanto quería— me miró de modo extraño.

—Edward, no creo que sea prudente que la veas— dije más seria.

— ¿A quién?— preguntó confundido.

—A Rosalie. Sé que lo de ustedes terminó hace mucho pero ella es muy feliz, te vi mirando hacia la casa y parecías muy interesado en verla…— quise seguir hablando pero él tomó mi mano y me estremecí.

—No vine a ver a Rosalie, Bella— sus ojos me parecieron de un color verde oscuro, que extraño.

— ¿No?— pregunté muy extrañada y algo ruborizada por el contacto.

—No. Quería ver a la amiga más sincera que he tenido— sonrió, ahora si me terminó de confundir. ¿A quien buscaba en casa?

—Todos estos años estudiando y viajando tanto, no he podido tener amigos de verdad, al menos ninguno como tú— dejé de respirar al oír tales palabras. Ni en mis más locas fantasías hubiera podido imaginarme lo que se sentiría oírlo hablar de esa forma.

Pero había dicho "amiga sincera". No te confundas Bella, él te ve como amiga. Será mejor que no deje a mi corazón seguir bombeando como loco.

—Te extrañé Edward. Siempre me preguntaba donde estarías— confesé sin poder evitar que mis mejillas se calentaran. Ay ¿Por qué seré tan emocional?

* * *

><p><em>Se volvieron a encontrar por fin! ¿Le confesará Bella sus sentimientos? ¿Edward habrá regresado por Rosalie?<em>

_Patito_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos porque no soporto la espera de Amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Terminamos el helado sin decir nada más comprometedor, sólo hablando de nuestros gustos y las cosas que más nos habían impactado en estos años.<p>

Lo invité a mi departamento para que siguiera narrándome todas sus aventuras.

Era como si quisiera que me detallara todo su viaje para poder estar presente en sus recuerdos, secretamente anhelaba que se me hubiera recordado en sus travesías. Pero a quien engaño, era a Rose a quien él había amado, yo sólo fui su pequeña amiga, casi su hermanita.

—Lindo lugar— sonrió al entrar en mi departamento. Ciertamente no estaba tan mal, me había esforzado por darle un aire místico. Tenía incienso y quemadores por todas partes, un cuadro de algún dios hindú y muchas alfombras.

—Gracias, es mi primer departamento de soltera, me mudé antes de terminar la universidad, Rose estaba tomando la costumbre de dejarme a su hijo para que lo cuide a pesar que ella maneja su negocio desde casa— me sorprendí al contarle eso, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Amaba a mi sobrino pero era muy travieso y Rose verdaderamente se estaba aprovechando ya que algunas veces me lo encargaba por las noches porque según ella podía despertarse con los ruidos que hacían. Ruidos obviamente de su apasionado amor con su esposo. Así que apenas pude encontrar algo salí de casa.

— ¿Te tenían de niñera?— sonrió Edward.

—Más o menos— dije sonrojada. Había sido una indiscreción de mi parte quejarme sobre algo familiar.

—Pues no tienes pinta de niñera— dijo mirándome… más bien admirándome.

—Y dime ¿África es tan… sorprendente como lo describen?— pregunté para cambiar la conversación.

—Es más que eso. Tiene magia. Cuando llegas por primera vez te da la impresión de que miras el mundo con nuevos ojos. Los colores son tan vivos, todo es tan verde. Sería el paraíso perdido si no fuera por la pobreza de sus habitantes. Mucha gente muere de hambre, enfermos terminales abandonados en las calles— su voz cambió, ya no era galante, parecía alguien profundamente comprometido con su misión. Y eso era lo que más me había gustado de él siempre. Lo apasionado que era por su profesión.

—Aún así me gustaría conocer los lugares donde trabajaste, hacer algún artículo mostrando casos reales para que el mundo sepa lo que viven, tomar fotografías de esos niños…— no terminé de expresar mis ideas pues su rostro cercano me sorprendió. Aquellos ojos verdes con los que tanto había soñado estaban más cerca que nunca. Sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente y apenas fui consciente que dejé de respirar.

El beso fue como siempre me lo había imaginado sólo que yo no estaba preparada. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y… que sensación. Tan suave, tan revuelto.

Tal vez para él sería un simple beso pero para mí era la gloria. No dejaría que terminara tan rápido. No iba a dejar que Edward me diera un simple beso.

Me incorporé un poco y seguí besándolo, aspirando su aliento, sintiendo su respiración, su sabor.

De pronto Edward pareció reaccionar y se alejó bruscamente. Me sentí rechazada.

—Lo siento Bella— balbuceó visiblemente abochornado.

—No… yo lo siento. Discúlpame— dije muerta de la vergüenza. Nuestro primer beso y tenía que echarlo a perder de esa forma.

— ¿Disculparte?— sonrió. –Soy yo el que debo pedírtelas. Un segundo más y no iba a poder contener mis impulsos— sonrió torcidamente mirando a un lado. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana. Respiraba profundamente como queriendo calmarse por algo. ¿Contener sus impulsos? ¿Conmigo? Claro, no estaba enamorado de mí, yo sólo era su pequeña amiga. Podría echar a perder una relación fraternal por un "impulso".

No quise mirarlo, de pronto mis manos fueron más interesantes. Revisé mis uñas con nerviosismo. En parte porque no quería que viera mis ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que trataba de contener y porque no deseaba que siguiera hablando. No quería por nada del mundo oírlo decir que encontraba en mí sólo una buena amiga.

—Vaya qué tarde es— fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir segundos después. –Debo trabajar mañana— necesitaba estar sola.

—Bella. Tengo algo que decirte pero… no quisiera que lo tomes a mal— se acercó al mueble otra vez pero no se sentó. Mis ojos seguían clavados las líneas de mi mano.

Lo que me temía. El típico consejo del hermano mayor diciéndole a la pequeña "no te ilusiones, no puede haber nada entre nosotros".

—No hay problema Edward. Yo entiendo. Sólo nos dejamos llevar, no hay que hacer un drama por esto. Hagamos como que nada ha pasado y listo— me atreví a mirarlo. Prefería que quedara todo así, a que ponga en claro las cosas.

—Yo ya no puedo hacer como que nada ha pasado— se sentó junto a mí y tomó la mano que con tanto interés había usado para evadirlo.

—Basta Edward. No es importante. Sólo un desliz, algo fortuito. Vamos, seguimos siendo amigos como siempre— le sonreí, o al menos traté de hacerlo. De todos modos no me salió bien.

—Creo que soy un enfermo pederasta— balbuceó. ¿Pederasta? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—Tengo 22 años Edward, no soy menor… a menos que te gusten los niños…— me dio miedo solo imaginar algo así.

—Bella… tú me has gustado desde que era una niña. Siempre he tratado de verte como a una hermanita pero no puedo…— esa confesión de dejó helada. ¿Yo le gustaba desde niña? Wow, eso sí que era nuevo.

—No te entiendo Edward…— dije algo asustada.

—Cuando decidí irme… fue por ti. Rosalie es una mujer muy hermosa pero jamás me imaginé una vida con ella. Siempre quise que fueras tú. Tenías y tienes algo que me acera a ti como un imán. En ese entonces el solo pensarlo me hacía temblar, simplemente yo no podía enamorarme de una niña. Cuando trataron de raptarte en esa heladería estuve a punto de matar al tipo ese. Fue algo que jamás había sentido, un instinto de protección y de pertenencia. Supe entonces que debía alejarme, no tenía futuro con Rose y tampoco contigo. Eras una niña por Dios— dijo revolviéndose el cabello.

Creo que me convertí en piedra. Sus palabras me dejaron sin movimiento.

Trataba de evocar en mis recuerdos nuestras conversaciones pero nunca sentí que me mirara de otra forma que a una hermanita. Es cierto que le gustaba conversar conmigo y sentía que prefería pasar la tarde jugando conmigo que discutiendo con mi hermana pero lo atribuí al carácter difícil de Rosalie.

—Bella, sé que debo parecer un monstruo a tus ojos pero debía confesártelo. Todos estos años he trabajado sin descanso para resarcir mi debilidad. Y esta noche fui débil. Sabía que no debía ir a tu casa pero de alguna forma cuando regresé lo único que pensaba era volver a verte. Tuve la tonta idea de que si te veía podría superar mi fijación por ti. Perdóname— Se levantó dio dos pasos y regresó.

Yo todavía seguía perdida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme Bella?— tomó mi barbilla para que encontrar mis ojos, estaba agachado delante de mí con una rodilla en mi alfombra.

— ¿Perdonarte?— le sonreí.

—Espero que con el tiempo puedas hacerlo… he llevado este peso por muchos años…

—No hay nada que perdonar Edward, nada. Yo… siempre fui una niña enamorada del novio de su hermana. ¿Eso en que me convierte?— acerqué mi mejilla a su mano que acariciaba mi pómulo.

—Eso es amor platónico— sonrió.

—Siempre te he querido Edward— confesé. Ya era inútil negarlo. Volver a verlo había sido un regalo divino y saber que tenía sentimientos por mí desde hace años no lo convertía en un monstruo. No para mí.

— ¿Me permites estar cerca ti? Invitarte a salir, a bailar… en una palabra… ¿cortejarte?— Eso no tenía ni que pedirlo, de ahora en adelante no lo dejaría ir.

—Absolutamente— abrí mis brazos para atraerlo. Sentir su corazón me tranquilizó.

Ahora tenía la certeza que esto ya no era una ilusión, era algo más profundo, más real, algo más duradero.

Y me tocaba descubrirlo con Edward.

**F I N**

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, una corta historia que llega a su fin, espero que la distrutaran. Ahora Bella tiene a su Edward y no es una simple ilusión. Ya es una realidad.<em>

_Gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto en otra historia._

_Patito_


End file.
